


Ibrat

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU? Past, Dark Past, Fluff, Future Plans, Humor, basically a feels fic, bit headcanon, smuty bits in the opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Sam and Dean have a talk while Alexa has a day out and Cas is helping Mary. Sam learns a lot about Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh god Sam. Yes.” Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she throws her head back and closes her eyes. Sam’s hands start traveling up her side and stomach. Reaching her neck she sits up straight again. Her hands splayed on his chest.

“Babe?” She leans down and kisses his neck, then his chest, her hands moving to his hair. He guides her back to his lips, but loses thought when she starts rolling her hips with each of his thrusts.

“Your turn Love,” she smirks. She keeps a steady pace for a few minutes

“Uh Lex, Babe I’m gonna, oh I’m gonna, uhhh, Lex.” She slows her hips as his babbling drops off and his eyes close, then collapses onto his chest. They both try to catch their breaths. “That was,” he starts laughing, “Wow.”

“Thanks,” she smiles.

“Oh no. That was, thank you.” He has yet to wipe the huge smile from his face. Or open his eyes again.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I gotta say no one else appreciated it quite as much.”

“What? No. That was. How could they not? I mean when you, ughhh.”

“Easy Babe I don’t think you’re ready for that again,” she laughs. “Maybe in the morning.”

“Fuck, I’m never leaving this bed again then. Come here, you’re too far away.”

“Babe I’m laying on top of you.”

“Still not close enough.”

“You sap,” she teases while positioning herself a bit closer to him, kissing her way up to his lips. He moves his leg so hers can slide between.

“Ugh we should finish getting laundry,” he says remembering how somehow a discussion about dirty clothes turned so, well, dirty, and smirks.

“Eh. Tomorrow. It’s late now,” she kisses his chest, “wake up round, shower, then laundry.”

“God you’re brilliant,” he laughs.

“I know a few things,” she lets out a sigh and yawns. “But now sleep.”

He kisses the top of her head and gives her a squeeze, “brilliant.”  


The next morning Dean starts to worry when Sam hasn’t left his room yet. He walks the hall and is about to knock when he notices the slightly open door. He closes his eyes and braces himself for anything his little brother, and hell, sister might be doing, and eases the door open wider, his head slowly making its way in. He hears a snort and opens his eyes to see Alexa snuggled up behind Sam. He pauses at the nothing happening and points to Alexa and gives a thumbs up with shrugged shoulders.

The beauty of having to often communicate silently allows Sam to easily figure out he’s asking if she’s ok. He smiles and nods. Then Dean points to him. He nods again. Dean just shrugs his shoulders and Sam holds up his finger then appears to start getting out of bed. That’s when Alexa makes a small sound and tightens her grip around his waist. Sam stops showing his predicament and turns so he’s on his back. Alexa never loosening her grip, but moving with him so her head is on his chest instead of smashed against his back.

At Dean’s amused face Sam just shrugs with a big smile. Dean points to him again and mimes taking a bite of food. Sam thinks about it then shakes his head, snuggling further into Alexa. Dean shakes his head and leaves the two to sleep in. When he gets back to the kitchen he sends Sam a text.

Dean: let me know if you need anything.

He gets a reply much faster than he expects.

Sam: thanks. I think we’re good for a bit though.

Dean: how’d you end up like that anyway? Never figured you for the little spoon. Haha

Sam: haha shut up. I got up to pee then when I came back, I sat down to check my phone and she nabbed me.

Sam: I didn’t really fight her though. I thought she was awake...

Dean: hahaha so you go with it thinking you’re gonna get some and end up with a koala on your back?

Dean: a cute one though.

Sam: basically. And yeah. I think I’ll keep her. :)

Dean: ugh you guys are even too cute over text. You sure she’s ok? Why’s she still sleeping? She’s usually up with you. Nightmares?

Sam: no. She’s fine. Guess just tired.

Dean: What? You two have crazy sex last night or something? ;)

Sam: YES.

Dean makes a face but replies anyway.

Dean: gross man. You don’t actually answer that!

Sam: I’ve had to deal with you bragging over the years so now you can deal with it. Besides, before we were together, I might’ve even gotten jealous of you and Cas.

Dean gets a grin when another text comes in.

Sam: although it was right after Lex and I had the ‘just friends’ talk. I saw you guys watching a movie and thought ‘if they can be that happy as just friends then so can we.’

Dean laughs.

Dean: yeah um, all honesty, that was one of our secret non-dates. Cas and I haven’t really been just friends for a while. But you know the actually being together stuff didn’t start until Lexa came to the bunker.

Sam: Why didn’t you say anything?

Dean: I guess I just assumed it’d weird you out.

Sam: dude. You two obviously had something going on. We all just accepted that neither of you were gonna take that step. But glad you did. It’s great seeing both of you happy. Hell, I think we all work better now that there’s not the tension between us.

Dean: yeah. And the regular sex is awesome too. Idk about you but I’m definitely happy about not having to pick up some chick or go solo. Right?

Sam takes a minute to reply and Dean isn’t sure if he went too far and did weird his brother out, but then his phone vibrates.

Sam: ha yeah. And um, can I ask you something? You can say no, just curious.

Sam: well a couple things but two are really simple.

Dean is kind of curious what his brother hasn’t asked and agrees.

Dean: um ok?

Sam: ok, first, why are YOU up this early? Second, is anyone up with you?

(I’ll ask the other after)

Dean: I can kinda answer both in one. I got up when Cas went to help Mom with something and before you worry it’s nothing bad, but I guess I couldn’t fall back to sleep after.

Sam: is it a case? I mean did she ask for Cas specifically?

Dean: dude I said not to worry. It is a case and Cas just happened to be the one to volunteer. He can be very persuasive you know.

Sam: ok... why didn’t she ask us?

Dean: dude, relax. I think she actually wanted to spend some time with him. She got excited when he said he was on his way.

Sam: oh

Dean: so what’s your other question?

Sam: ok, so you can still tell me it’s none of my business but, have you ever picked up a guy? Like before Cas I only saw you hook up with girls. I was just wondering. You know you didn’t have to hide it.

Dean thinks about it. _How much does Sam really wanna know. And how far back should he admit to?_

Dean: question of my own. How honest do you want me to be? It ain’t all pretty...

Sam: um, well I don’t feel like you have to hide any of it. We’re adults in happy, steady relationships... unless DID YOU CHEAT ON CAS?! Dude I will kick your ass!

Dean: NO! I would never! I’m not gonna ruin the best damn thing I’ve ever had Sam. And we weren’t together, remember? I just meant that sometimes I did things I’m not proud of to take care of other things.

Sam: ok no more texting. When we get up you and I are talking. Face to face about this.

Dean: we don’t need to. I can just tell you now. When you get up you two can spend the day together. Go on a date or something. Really. No need to bring a good day down over something that only happened a few times, and BEFORE CAS too.

Sam: I’d rather do it in person Dean. But when he gets back take Cas on the date. You guys have been constantly watching out for us and haven’t had time for yourselves.

Dean: we make time Sam. ;)

Sam: good. Cause you know how you kept telling me Lex was it for me? Well Cas is it for you.

Dean: thanks man. But we kinda figured that out when we actually got together.

Sam: are you guys thinking about, uh, anything else?

Dean: just between us at the moment.

Sam smirks.

Sam: does that mean he asked why you were on one knee and ruined the mood?

Dean instantly pictures it and laughs.

Dean: no but I can see that being the case a few years ago, man. Lol no, just, we’re good right now. And as far as any other future things, having you two the past year has been like having two teenagers so no need to rush into having kids ya know. Lol

Sam: fuck you dude. Lol

Dean: get back to your girl Bitch and we’ll finish this later. Text me or find me in the library.

Sam: alright Jerk. And hey, look at us in healthy functioning relationships.

Dean: haha yeah. Maybe there’s hope for us yet

Dean put his phone down and takes his plate and cup to the sink. He places the plate in the sink and refills his cup before picking up his phone and heading to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sets his phone back on the bed behind Alexa and brushes his thumb over her cheekbone. He’s in awe of how much has changed since she came back into his life. Thinking back he knows his brother meant it when he said he’s not the only one that loves her. Dean and Cas love her just as much for entirely different reasons. Dean may have been the one to mention it, but now he can’t stop thinking about it himself.  _ Does she want kids? Do I?  _ He never thought it’d even be an option let alone an actual possibility. He suddenly pictures her telling him, knowing it will probably be in some ridiculous way because he knows it’s not going to be simple or movie-like. Then her with a bump. Him holding this tiny person in his arms and it being his. Watching Dean and Cas playing with their niece or nephew. And then it hits him.  _ Yes. Yes I want this. It’s scary as fuck, but yes. With her, I want it all. _

It’s then that Alexa opens her eyes. She blinks a few times before, “Mornin.”

“Mornin,” he kisses her. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm. Someone made me use a bunch of energy right before I went to sleep.”

“Hmm. Sounds like that person was being very observant of the fact you need to get more sleep.”

She laughs, “ahh so that was your only goal of our activity? My good night’s sleep?”

“Yep,” he struggles to keep a straight face.

“Oh. Then I guess if I did this,” she runs her hand down his side, then over and down the inside of his thigh, “you’d tell me to stop?”

Sam tries valiantly to remember how to breathe. He swallows, “I um, if that’s what you wanted to do.”

She scoots a little closer and then leans in to whisper in his ear, “it is.”

“Ugh,” he cant stop from rolling over and pinning her to the mattress beneath him.

“Well, it didn’t take you long to get on the same page,” she smirks.

“Quick reader,” he says then goes back to kissing her neck. It makes her laugh and he pulls back, “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

“You don’t need the flattery Babe. You got me.”

He starts kissing her slow and gently all over her shoulders and up, “I will always tell you you’re beautiful. And that I love you. Although I may not always be able to say how much, I will always show you,” he holds her eyes for a minute before swooping in for a strong kiss. Although this was supposed to be another hot repeat of the night before, it ends up being a slow, gentle reminder of how much they love each other, however equally as satisfying. Laying there after, Alexa breaks the quiet

“We should shower now. What time is it anyway?”

“Yeah. Kinda made plans with Dean if that’s ok? And now it’s,” he looks, “9:25.”

“When did we start,” she wiggles her eyebrows, “I feel like we did good.”

Sam laughs, “seriously? I have no clue. But,” he drops his voice, “I know we did good,” he leans in and the single kiss turns into a few more before she pushes him back.

“Ok. We gotta go. You have plans, wait, what kind of plans?”

“Uh not solid, just gonna talk about something.”

Alexa gets serious, “everything ok?”

Sam smiles and wraps his arms around her, “yeah. Everything’s the best it’s ever been I’m pretty sure. It’s just some stuff we’ve never actually talked about.” She tilts her head and squints. “You’re spending too much time with Cas,” he laughs. “I promise. Everything’s good. It’s just something I know he’s not fully comfortable talking about so I don’t want to tell you too much.

“Is it about him and Cas?” Her eyes get big and she looks so excited, “did they do the angel thing?”

“Kin-wait what? What angel thing?”

“I’m not saying anything else. Cas didn’t exactly say it was in confidence but it was during training and it tends to be implied.”

Sam gets a soft smile, “you and Cas talk about Dean and I don’t you?”

“Sometimes. Lately more than before, but we talk about other things too,” she gets excited again. “Check this out!” She speaks a few words quietly and her eyes start to glow. And stay glowing until she says a few more.

“What the?”

“I know! We figured out how I could make the spell stay instead of just the quick flash.”

Sam shakes his head, “you guys are nerds.”

“Yeah, says the dork.”

“Come on. We need to shower. Put these on in case we run into Dean,” he hands her a T-shirt and boxers.

“Where’s Cas?”

“He left to help Mom with something. Apparently she was excited to spend time with him.”

“Hmm,” she says slipping into the clothes.

“What? What do you know?”

“Nothing I swear! Just, a general ‘oh that’s interesting hmm’.”

“You’re lying. I think.”

She laughs. “Oh Samalam, you’ll never know.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t!” She calls as she takes the comforter to the laundry room. He gathers the bedding and throws it on top of the rest of their clothes then picks up the basket.

They quickly load the washer and head to the shower. Stepping out Alexa turns to Sam, “what do you want for breakfast?”

He thinks about it while he towels off. “I don’t know. Dean’s probably already eaten. What do you want?” He starts drying his hair.

Alexa puts the T-shirt and boxers back on, “not sure. We could go out? Then you guys could just drop me back here and continue on.”

“I kinda wanna stay in. But maybe Dean would rather go out.”

She comes over and traces his tattoo, “how about I check on the laundry and you go ask?”

“Yeah. Guess so.”

“Just let me know,” she stands on tip toes and he bends down the last few inches for a quick kiss. Then she heads back to check on their laundry.

Sam walks into the library to find Dean stretched out on the couch reading the book Cas just finished the other day. “Morning Dean.”

“Hey Sammy. You guys finally decide to get up? Hey where is she?” He says sitting up.

“Laundry.”

“So she’s giving us time to talk?”

Sam laughs, “ah kinda. But more just here to see if you want to go out to talk or stay in?”

“Ahh. What would you like to do?”

“I don’t know. Where would you feel more comfortable?”

“Sam I’d feel more comfortable if you’d drop it honestly, it’s not a big deal. I guess I thought you always knew or didn’t want to talk about it either. Dad sure as hell never wanted to talk about it.”

“Wait, dad knew?”

He sighs, “I tried to tell him but I wouldn’t say he knew. He’d probably die all over again knowing I’m with Cas,” he shrugs. Sam just stands and stares. “Did I break you? Sammy?”

“Huh? Yeah. Sorry. Um. Maybe we should stay in.”

“Yeah, ok,” Dean can’t help his look of confusion.

“Be right back.” Sam walks, quickly, to the laundry room. Ok he runs. “Lex,” he pants.

“Sam? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sorry. Just,” he regains his breath. “We’re gonna stay in. But um,” he’s unsure how to say this.

“You want me to clear out?”

“Kinda?”

She smiles. “No problem Babe. You still wanna grab breakfast and then I’ll drop you back here?”

“You’re the best.” She just shakes her head at him and continues loading the second load into the washer. “I’ll go let Dean know.”

“Don’t forget to ask him if he wants to go out too. And once I’m done here I’ll get dressed.”

Sam gets dressed and walks back to the library, “Hey, you wanna go out to breakfast with us? Then Lex is gonna run some errands.”

“Oh I already ate, but you guys can enjoy. And she doesn’t have to leave.”

“No it’s fine and join us. You guys are usually the ones to leave when Cas and I train so you can have the place this time,” Alexa joins the conversation.

“Uh, yeah, ok. Let me grab my keys.”

“You’re letting me drive BABY?!”

“What now?” He stops in his tracks and turns with wide eyes.

“Well I’m driving and you said you were grabbing your keys so....” she teases.

“No. I’ll drive.”

“Dean she’s,” he stops when Alexa’s hand lands on his arm.

“It’s fine. We’ll have to come back here to drop you two off so I’ll just grab my car then and leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

The group heads to a small local restaurant and enjoys a nice meal and small talk. Then pay and head back to the bunker. Getting out Alexa wraps her arms around Dean and whispers, “love you” which leaves him speechless. She turns to Sam “love you. And pace yourself with the questions ok?” She steps back and and looks him in the eyes then says, “have fun boys. Call me if you need anything while I’m out. See you later,” and gets in her car.

Dean turns to Sam, “library?”

“Um yeah sure. If you want I mean.”

Dean laughs, “she told you to take it slow didn’t she?”

Sam hangs his head, “yeah.” Then he laughs.

“Come on man,” Dean starts walking further into the bunker.

Sam follows, “Hey, I’m gonna get back in sweats. Meet you there.” A few minutes later he walks into the library and finds Dean in sweats as well.

When Dean looks up he just shrugs, “sounded like a good idea. So, how do you wanna do this?”

“Oh. Um. I don’t know. I’m honestly kind of shocked that you’re so willing to talk about it.”

“Like you said, we’re both in functioning relationship and I guess you’re the only one who doesn’t know. Or figured it out.”

“What? What’re you talking about?”

“Well Cas put me back together man. He knew everything right off the bat. And Alexa figured it out right away.”

Sam sits there stunned, “are we talking about the same thing?”

“I’m pretty sure. The picking up dudes part?”

Sam nods, “yeah. So you did pick up guys? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I, um, yes and no. I was older, but Dad still left us for days without enough money for even one of us to eat. Well, I was too old for juvi and with my record, I didn’t wanna end up in real jail or anything so...”

“For real?” Then he gets angry, “that son of a bitch!”

“Sam, calm down. It wasn’t like every day and I only did it when I had to. It’s like Lexa said, a few minutes and you have enough money for the week or longer.”

“Dad knew?” He’s still shouting.

“Not about those times, but the guy thing. He came back early one time,” his eyes shift behind Sam and the memory. “We were outside the room. He caught us and threw an absolute fit. Remember that time in uh, shit, it was, somewhere Indiana.”

“And dad walked in screaming at you about how he better not catch you doing that shit again especially with me in the room?”

“Yeah. But that happened a lot.”

“I just figured he caught you with a girl.”

“Not exactly.” He rubs the back of his neck, “his name was Will and he wasn’t paying me.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Dad went off. He got even angrier when he had to stop the woman in the next room from calling the cops. Felt that for a while.” Dean looks away sadly and Sam’s unsure if his brother is talking about the bruises or whoever Will was.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

He shrugs, “It turned out ok.”

“You should’ve left so many times,” Sam shakes his head.

“I couldn’t man.”

“You could’ve gotten out too. Gone to college, had a normal life.” Dean shrugs. “What would you have studied?”

“What?” he asks surprised by the change of subject and Sam’s attitude.

“Serious. If you would’ve gone to college, where and what?”

“Dude, like five seconds ago you were ready to go back to hell and get Dad just to kill him all over again, and now you’re asking me what my major would’ve been?”

“Dad was a drunken, abusive asshole that didn’t deserve as many chances as you gave him. I’ve always known that, but at the same time never knew just how much of one. I’m glad he’s not here to see how happy we are.”

“Don’t say that. We aren’t perfect Sam.”

“We’re not him either.”

“And if we lost Lex and Cas? For good I mean? I’m not so sure. We’ve seen how that goes so far. It’s not exactly pretty.”

“We wouldn’t be like that. I have faith. Especially if we had kids we would never turn into that. There’s no way. Look how you took care of Ben and look at Claire. Hell, look at me!”

“What?”

Sam suddenly stands and walks over to him. He pulls him into a tight bear hug, “you’re already a great dad Dean.”  _ Crap this kid talk is getting to me.  _

They hug for a while and then Dean speaks up, “Sam let me go.”

He clears his throat, “yeah. Sorry. You just know how I.”

“Dad. I know.”

Sam lets out a sigh. “So was Will the first? Only one?”

“Dude?”

“What? I wanna know if Cas has any competition.”

Dean laughs, “definitely not. And especially not from another guy. I would always get too nervous around a guy I was into. Girls I got. They were easier for me. And not like I don’t like them,” he smiles.

“So Lisa?”

Sam’s expecting his brother to blow up. He promised never to mention them again. Instead Dean just sits forward and lets out a breath, “I guess it was kind of like you and Lexa the first time around. You thought everything was right, you had a happy normal life, but the life was always there in the back of your mind, right?” Sam nods. “And just like with you it caught up to me. This isn’t a life for her, ending it still hurt like a bitch though. I felt like it was just another thing I failed at.”

“Dean,” he starts to try and tell his brother he didn’t fail, bur thinks better of it. “And with Cas?”

Dean instantly breaks out a million watt smile. “Cas,” he pauses, “Cas knew everything from the beginning. I mean he was so patient. And man, did we test that patience,” he laughs. “I hated how everyone could read me and knew from the beginning but, well, he was a dick. A hot one, but still a dick. Then nothing worked. You know that. We’d get by one thing and hit with the next. There was flirting but that’s it, he didn’t even know what was going on at first,” he smiles again. “He became my best friend, then ‘maybe something more but that’s scary territory’, then,” Sam helps him out.

“Your boyfriend.”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, so with the risk of you calling me a girl, what was the very first thought when you saw him?”

Dean laughs, and turns red, “first thought was ‘fuck he’s hot’. And then ‘don’t get a boner in front of Bobby’ came very quickly after.” Sam laughs. Hard. “Those wings man,” he gets a far away look like he’s seeing them again. Then his phone buzzes. Picking it up he types a short message and sets it back down again. 

He starts to say something when Sam interrupts him, “that was Cas wasn’t it?” Dean turns red but nods. “How did I miss this? You two are… so in love!”

“Yeah yeah, ok. You’ve got no room to talk. What was the first thing you thought when you saw Alexa?”

“Which time?” Dean rolls his eyes. “Ok. First time I thought ‘god she’s beautiful. I bet she’s gonna be a stuck up bitch’ and do NOT tell her that. I usually stop after the ‘god she’s beautiful’ part,” he joins Dean’s laughing.

“Oh I’m so going to tell her.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh come on. She’d probably laugh about it.”

Sam has to agree, “probably,” he smiles. “Does Cas know?”

Dean smiles widely, “oh yeah. He knew when I thought it. Remember he’d just read your mind back then.” They both start laughing again. “And the second?”

Sam drops his eyes, “no, please god, no,” he says quietly.

“What?”

“I thought it was Lucifer again,” he shrugs. “I couldn’t even imagine that it was actually her.”

“Right, sorry,” Dean nods but let’s the silence hang, “I’ll be right back,” Dean says getting up. “You want a drink or something?”

“Sure. Water?”

“Be back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa sits on a park bench eating her ice cream when someone sits down next to her. “Just break up?”

Alexa looks up to the man sitting next to her. “No,” she smiles. “My fiancé and his brother just needed a little time to talk.”

“Fiancé huh? Is that true or just a line to stop some strange guy from hitting on you?”

She laughs, “bit of both.” She looks over and sees him smile. He looks like any hipster soccer dad, but there’s something else about him she just can’t place.

“Is the wedding soon?”

“No date set yet. We’ve kinda had a roundabout way of getting things figured out.”

He lets out a small laugh, “knew this couple, made for each other, and still kept trying to deny it for years. Granted, they didn’t exactly have the easiest of lives.”

Alexa laughs, “yeah, we were separated for fifteen years before we reconnected.”

The stranger lets out a whistle, “fifteen years. Wow. Wasn’t that a bit, jarring?”

“Oh yeah. Freaked me right out. But his brothers and friends helped me through it, and eventually I got there.”

“I’m glad. You two seem a good match.”

Alexa laughs, “you’ve known me for about two minutes and haven’t even met him.”

“Ahh, guess it’s just how you talk about him. You’ve got that whole, happy glow about you.”

“Yeah, I guess we are. Our little family is a bit odd but,” she shrugs.

“Family? You guys have kids?”

“Oh! No. Just, I meant his brothers and us. Well, brother and kinda brother-in-law. I think he’s about to ask, but I don’t wanna jinx it,” she smiles fondly at the thought. “You have any? Kids I mean.”

“Yeah, it’s amazing how different they are. I mean, they were made the same way,” they both laugh but then the man continues, “guess that’s free will for you.”

The two fall into some small talk and pass the time where she learns he’s a hobby author on his way to talk about continuing an old series. It’s then the man tells her he has to leave.

“It was nice meeting you, good luck with your editor.”

“Thanks, I have a good feeling about it. Sometimes you just know when a great story comes along and I think this one might just be it.” With a smile and a wave he turns and starts to walk away. Alexa looks at her phone, seeing still nothing from either brother or angel, she looks back up to give one last look to the strange author, but he’s nowhere in sight.

________

“Ok, so, you said that Cas and you have been more than just friends for a while, what does that mean?”   


“Sam,” he loves talking about Cas, even if he’d never admit it, but Sam’s questioning is wearing him out.

“Come on Dean, just tell me. I could ask Cas,” he knows that’ll work.

“No! He can’t give you all of it anyway,” he says gruffly.

“So tell me,” he smirks.

Dean sighs, “fine. He and I, um, that profound bond thing? Yeah, we’ve always had a stronger connection.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “no shit Dean. I was there remember? Everyone saw that. I knew he didn’t hate me, well mostly, but you were obviously the favorite. Even when we were really good, you were, um, you had a different relationship.”

Dean smiles softly, “yeah, I never felt good enough for him. Again, freakin angel. And so I’d get mad at myself for having feelings in the first place which would turn into being mad at him for being so damn, everything.” Sam lets out a quiet laugh and shakes his head. “What?”

“Dude, you really have no clue how obvious you guys were do you?” At Dean’s apparent shock he continues, “everyone knew Dean. Maybe not to, the, ah, true extent, but it was obvious he was a weakness for you. You were crushed when he worked with Crowley, you took it hardest when he took over my hallucinations, the supernatural play? You freaked that someone caught on to it, kids no less, and each time he died?”

“Then why is it such a shock,” he mumbles grumpily.

“Because you never do anything for yourself Dean. You’re always too worried about others and making sure they’re alright before you even think of what you may want. And Cas was so preoccupied with making sure you’re ok that if you kept denying it, so was he. He’d do anything for you. Has done anything for you. He may not be all that familiar with human protocol or whatever, but he’s managed to get the message across in a big way, even from the beginning.” Sam stops as ‘Angel’ starts playing loudly. He shakes his head and stands, “tell Cas what we’re doing so he stops worrying, I’m gonna get something.”

Dean nods his head as he answers, “heya Cas.”

 

In the hallway Sam pulls out his own phone and waits for an answer.

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

“My brother is a huge sap,” he can’t hide the smile.

“I know that. Figured you did too.”

“Well, not really. Like, I’ve always known he loves with all he’s got, but, he just, he’s never been the one to get all, mushy.”

Lex answers with a breathy laugh, “oh sweetie. He couldn’t show it before. He had to be strong for you, and put up the tough guy front for just about everyone else. And then Cas came along. Cas who was stronger than him, stood up to him, challenged him, made him see he was important too,” she knows Sam’s about to argue, “not that you didn’t, but a different kind of important. The kind that doesn’t depend on anyone else. Dean knew he was important to you because you needed him. But although he wouldn’t change that, it was through necessity that you needed him. He was important to keep you safe, kill the bad guys, make the hard decisions. But no one made him feel that he was important for being Dean. The guy who loves chick flicks, is actually a geek, who’s smart as hell, is a great cook, and everything else he had to hide.”

“I never consciously denied him that,” he says quietly.

“I know sweetie. I wasn’t even there and I know. So does he, I promise.” She hears him sigh heavily. “Is that the only reason you called?”

“Um, kinda? I guess I just wanted to take a minute and talk to you.”

“Dean’s not the only sappy Winchester I see,” hearing his soft laugh she continues, “what are you boys even talking about? Everyone ok?”

“We’re fine. Just, um, talking about some things we never have before. It got kind of, um, heavy.”

She can almost see his scrunched up concentrating face and smiles, “you still talking or want me to come home?”

“I think we’re still talking.”

“Alright. You boys be good.”

“You having a good day?”

“Yeah. Met a nice man, kinda weird but, he was a fun talk for a few minutes. An author.”

“Where?”

“Sam I’ll have you know I am capable of having a very exciting life.”

“I have no doubt,” he laughs, “I should get back. I’m sure he’s done talking to Cas.”

“Wait. You only called me because he called Cas?”

“Well Cas called him, technically. But it was most likely because we were talking about them, and he probably sensed it.”

Alexa laughs, “oh ok. Love you babe, have a good time.”

Sam walks back to the library, “Yeah, love you too. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back,” he laughs.

“I could always crash at Jody’s if need be. And I don’t want to clean up anything.”

Sam laughs, “I love you Lex. See you later,” he hangs up.

“I know Lex can’t tell when you’re thinking about her,” Dean smirks.

“I figured while you guys talked, I’d might as well see what she was up to,” he shrugs.

“How’s her day out going?”

“Seems pretty good. She uh, made a friend; an author.”

“Who actually runs into an author?”

“Lex apparently.” Dean starts laughing. “What?”

“Dude, what if it was Chuck?”

“No. He, no. He left with Amara.”

“Or did he?”

“Dean.”

“Hey, I’m grabbing some snacks. Want any?”

“Huh? No I’m good. Thanks.” Dean nods and heads to the kitchen leaving Sam alone. “No. It couldn’t be,” he says to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexa leaves and decides to go shopping. While walking around the trendy clothes, she almost feels like she’s back in California.  _ It could be fun to get a new date night outfit _ , she thinks as a saleswoman approaches. “May I help you,” she asks.

“Um, I’m not sure. I think I’m just looking right now. Thank you though,” she continues to browse, and quickly finds a rack of dresses that are very much her style. She pulls one out and holds it up against her. She turns to the mirror and it she notices the color; white.  _ Oh my god I’m going to need to buy a wedding dress.  _ She freezes.

She’s not sure for how long when she hears the saleswoman from earlier ask, “are you alright sweetheart?”

“I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations. That would make a lovely choice if you plan a informal spring affair. Seems to be all the rage to not go traditional. But I tell you, there’s nothing like big church doors opening and seeing him standing at the end of the aisle. Oh I’m sorry. Don’t listen to me, you do what makes you happy, darling.”

“No! Actually, we, um, haven’t decided yet. But we want as traditional as,” she pauses, “still feels right for us,” she saves. “That actually,” she turns with a blush, “that sounds incredible. I’m not sure how he’s feel about a church though. He’s had some, uh, experiences with some overly religious people in his life.”

“I’m sorry about that dear. I hope you guys figure it out for the best. Have you thought of anything I could help you with in the store though?” She asks again with a kind smile.

“Actually, yeah, a good date night outfit. We’re pretty laid back, but I still want something that’ll,” she can’t think of it exactly.

“Make him drool?”

Alexa laughs, “yeah, something like that I guess.”

“Right this way love,” the woman takes her to a nearby rack and starts handing her things. “Now try these on and let me know.”

After a few minutes Alexa tries on a few of the things but nothing has felt like it. She’s figuring out what to try on next when there’s a light knock, “yes?” she opens the door.

“It’s old fashioned but still a fashion must,” she holds up the garment. “Every girl needs a little black dress.”

“Oh. Thank you,” she takes it and instantly tries it on. Looking in the mirror she knows this is it. It’s perfect to dress up or down, shows off everything perfectly, she feels excited about it. Getting back with Sam has made her such a girl, she thinks with a laugh to herself. Opening the door again she shows the woman.

“Oh sweetheart, yes.”

“I agree. Thank you. Is there a shoe store nearby?”

“Oh yes. Same mall as the Victoria secret,” she winks.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

“Just saying that perhaps you’d like a different type of date night outfit for your boy as well. Or for the honeymoon.”

She chokes, “I actually hadn’t thought about it. He, um, he never makes me feel like I have to. But maybe that’s why I should.”

“Oh he is a good one sweetheart. You keep him,” she laughs.

“I plan to,” she smiles. “I should change and keep going,” she says stepping back into the fitting room. Stepping back out the woman is still there to take her unwanted items. 

Going to checkout Alexa pays and can’t help thanking her again. “You’ve been so much help.”

“Of course dear. You kids have an amazing day when it comes.”

“Thank you,” she leaves and once in her car, drives to the mall.

——-

“Ok, so it’s been a little while now, have you and Lexa planned anything concrete for the big day?”

“Um, she wants to wear a real dress, not catered, a cake, and not a ton of flowers. That’s as far as we’ve gotten.”

“How about when and where?”

“Not yet.”

“Church or beach?”

“Out of the two? Church. I think.”

“Spring or fall?”

“Umm, fall? No, maybe spring? But spring would mean more flowers wouldn’t it? Although it’s not like she meant no flowers blooming.”

“Sam, just stop,” he laughs, “are you even part of the planning?”

“Yeah. Do you think there’s a rush?”

“You guys have waited a while already, Sammy.”

“Yeah,” he trails off then comes back, “you and Cas have waited almost as long.”

“Sam, this isn’t about us, stop,” his tone serious.

“Why Dean? I thought for sure you were the one that wanted to settle down with someone. And in case you didn’t realize, Cas does understand the progression of human relationships.”

“I know that Sam. But he, there’s just still a lot we have to figure out before that.”

“So figure it out. Why wait any longer?”

“Because he may not like it,” he snaps. 

“Dean,” Sam says softly.

“I said drop it Sam,” he gets up, but so does Sam. “Move.”

“No Dean. We can talk about everything else we have today, but not this?”

“The other stuff doesn’t matter as much to me.”

“Exactly. The thing that has you ready to fight is just the thought of Cas leaving you, and it won’t happen. Cause I sure as hell know you wouldn’t leave him, no I take that back. You would if it would protect him. And he would do the same. You are two dumbasses sometimes.”

“Tell me how you really feel Sammy.”

“I’m not done Dean. You remember how I thought Lex wouldn’t want more? And you told me to ask her? Well I’m telling you; ask him.”

“What’s the point Sam, huh? We don’t get what you guys do. We don’t get a heaven together. No matter what, we end up alone.”

“It matters because you both deserve to be happy now. And I refuse to believe you won’t get the happy ending too.”

“Because we have such an epic history of that, right?” he rolls his eyes.

“Because the four of us will not let heaven, hell, purgatory, or any other damn thing tear us apart.” Angel starts playing again and Sam smirks, “my point.”

Dean turns and picks up his phone. This time Sam stays and listens as he answers, “I’m sorry Cas. Yes I know, I’m sorry. Are you guys almost wrapped up? Oh. I know, but I can’t help that it’s stronger now, Babe. I can’t explain it. I’ll do my best. Don’t get dead and tell mom too. I’ll try, but it might work better coming from you. Ok. Love you too. Bye Cas,” he hangs up and looks at his phone a minute longer until Sam clears his throat. “What is it Samantha?” he sits back down.

He’s about to answer when his phone goes off, he looks and sees a text from Cas.

Cas: do not make your brother think about anything too emotional. I need to focus and can’t with all of his feelings. Thank you.

“So Cas can feel all of your emotions now?”

“I guess. Apparently our bond has gotten stronger since getting together. We don’t know why.”

“Dude, that’s like, that’s so cool. Is that normal? Has it happened before? Wait, you said ‘we’ which means Cas doesn’t know either, which means, this is the first time this has ever happened,” he concludes excitedly and looks up with wide eyes.

“Calm down, man. No, we don’t think it’s happened before but, it’s weird talking about it with someone else. Why do you think we didn’t mention it before?”

“Oh. Sorry. Any idea,” he stops at Dean’s glare, “right. Sorry.”

“Let’s just, talk about something else. You wanna tell Lex she can come back?”

“Um, not yet. I’m sorry Dean really. It’s just, you and Cas are so,” Dean glares again, “just let me finish. You and Cas are so private about your relationship that I have questions. I mean since Lex came back it’s been about us, but you guys have been together even longer than we have.”

“Ok Sam. When he gets back, or at least isn’t on a hunt, we’ll talk. But we’re not putting him in danger.”

“No, agreed. Did you talk about going away for your anniversary yet?”

“Mentioned it but every time we start to plan it for real something comes up.”

“You mean you put others first again.”

“Sam, come on, please.”

“Dean, just, the next time you guys start to plan it, let us know. We’ll take up any slack. That or Lex will plan it for you guys.” Dean actually laughs at that knowing it’s true. “Do you uh, have you talked to her about LARP-ing yet?”

“No, and I don’t know, it may be weird to do it again.”

“What even is your relationship?” he laughs.

“She’s cool, man,” he shrugs.

Sam stares for a second then his mouth twitches, eager to get out the new found truth. He sits down a little shocked by it, “son of a bitch, she’s your best friend isn’t she?”

“What? No. That’s Cas. Or you.”

“No actual friend Dean, not sibling or significant other. Cas is mine,” he shrugs. “I just, I guess I thought it was Jody? But then she does the mom voice and it gets weird.”

Dean laughs, “yeah, and I guess if you and Cas don’t count, then yeah, she is. And Jody is family and a friend but, she’s Mom’d us for so long it’d be weird for her to be my best friend.”

“I think she was a little jealous when Mom first came back.”

“She totally was, she wasn’t sure of her, especially with the trying to kill her and all.”

“Yeah, I think it’s best that we don’t talk about that,” he pulls a face.

“Lex tell you that the night you proposed Mom was already making plans?”

“What? No.”

“Yeah, it’s fine now, but I just never expected Mom to be so, involved.”

“You think that’s why she wanted to spend time with Cas?”

“Dammit Sam.”

“No seriously, just a thought. But fine, we’ll change the subject,” he sits back in the chair.

“So, who’s on your guest list?”

“What?”

“Guest list, for the wedding. Might as well make plans since we can talk about that.”

“How much can we decide without Lex?”

“Well, being honest, probably just the guest list. Maybe at least get some options narrowed down for her to pick from.”

“Like top three?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Ok. Let me get my computer. Get yours too. If we do this you’re helping.”  
  
“You got it Sammy.”  _ Maybe focusing wedding ideas on Sammy Cas won’t feel them as much. _


	6. Chapter 6

Alexa walks passed the food court on her quest for shoes. If she’s being honest with herself, she has to be careful. Restrain herself. Because again, if she’s being honest with herself, she really likes shoes. Walking out with only two pairs, she decides to reward herself with some warm pretzel. After her lunch she looks at the directory to see what other shops they have. Some she doesn’t even recognize and decides to call an expert.

“What’s up?” The voice answers on the second ring.

“I need help.”

“You need help? From me?”

“Yes. I’m at a mall. I swear I don’t know what half these stores even are.”

Claire finally stops her laughing. “Okay you got this. What are you looking for?”

“Um, nothing? I’m wondering around while Sam and Dean talk.”

“To each other?”

“Yes to each other.”

“Wow. Impressive.”

“Yeah okay young lady, now help me out.”

“Ok, hang on,” it’s quiet for a moment but not silent, then Claire comes back, “Ok, um, yeah most pretty straight forward, nothing too weird there. I’m guessing the ones you don’t know are just the local stores, not the chains. And most of those seem to be clothing.”

“Oh. Wait, did you look up which mall I’m at?”

“Yep, not too hard considering the surroundings of Lebanon, Kansas.”

“Alright, show off. Good work.”

“Yeah, guess you’re not as old as you thought.”

“Don’t make me call Dean missy, but thanks.”

“Sure thing. And hey, congrats. Sorry I missed the big announcement.”

“It’s ok kid, but you better be at the ceremony. Whenever that happens. And maybe the bachelorette party. Depending on the plan.”

“I could plan it for you,” she offers.

“Nice try Claire bear, but no. Thanks again and call your fathers more than just when you need help.”

“Yes ma’am. Have fun.”

Alexa hangs up and heads through the mall. Most of the stores are clothing and after a few stops she manages to add some warmer clothes and random items to her haul. Before long though she’s had enough of that.  _ Maybe I should start thinking of birthday presents never too early,”  _ she thinks as she passes a outdoor store that’s featuring a few warm coats for men.  _ Dean’s has been looking kind of worn lately. I’ll ask Sam.  _ She continues walking and soon reaches a very pink storefront. Biting her lip in consideration she enters.  _ Nothing wrong with looking _ , she tells herself. 

“Need some help?”

“Um, maybe. Sorry, this isn’t really my thing but, well I wanna get something nice for my fiancé. Well for me, but for his enjoyment. Although I could have meant another woman; nothing wrong with that. Sorry I’m rambling,” she stops with a smile and hopes she hasn’t scared the girl off.

“It’s alright,” she says nervously. “Is it for a special occasion?”

“Well yes and no,” she can see the girl visibly brace for another rant. “See I wanna do something for him just because, but I also want to start getting ideas for the honeymoon.”

Relief floods her face, “oh! Follow me. Are you more of a classic sexy or glam sexy?”

“Um, wow, I suddenly feel really old. Classic?”

“How about this?” She holds up a lacy babydoll set.

“Oh. That’s actually really cute. Yes, I like that.”

“Ok, now do you want to go more revealing for the honeymoon, or keep it similar but maybe in a white? We have a few things I can show you that are very popular for that very reason.”

“Is there like a sexier version of something like this? Maybe leather or straps?”

“Oh. Someone plans a fun wedding night,” she laughs.

Alexa blushes only slightly, because, well hell yeah she wants a fun honeymoon. She watches as the girl scans the racks items a minute then pulls something out, “how about this?” The set she holds up is a lacy and strapy bustier. “It’s part of our dream angels collection. Very popular.”

Alexa bites back saying more than a curt, “I bet. Can I, um, try these on?”

“Oh sure, follow me,” she leads her to the back of the store and ushers her into a room. “Let me know if you need a different size or wanna try a different style.”

“Right, thank you.” Alexa looks at the lack of clothing. “For Sam,” she motivates herself and takes off her top. After a few awkward moments she gets both on, the babydoll much preferable to figure out, and has to admit they look good. Until she twists and sees a scar running along her stomach. The last of her hellhound attack healing. She lifts the hem of the bustier and sees its siblings. She knows these won’t fade much more unless she lets Cas heal them. She starts looking at all her other scars and starts feeling self conscious. Taking off the thing all together she sees the biggest of them running from a few inches below her collarbone to her belly button. She lets out a muffled sob then hears a knock.  _ Dammit.  _ “Just a minute,” she throws her bra back on.

“Everything ok?” her eyes track the scars then snap back to Alexa’s.

“Yeah, course.”

The girl, Julie, starts to leave but stops, “sorry, but, I know surgery can leave some bad scars. I bet your fiancé doesn’t care. The scars just mean you came through it.”

Alexa wipes an eye and shakes her head, “today must be the day for sales associates to give me amazing advice. I um, had a bit of a moment when I looked in the mirror while holding a white dress,” she smiles, “apparently this whole wedding thing is still a shock.”

“Took my sister six months to get over the ‘am I really getting married?’ phase. Then she turned into a master planner and party coordinator. I bet you’ll be ok.”

“Thanks. Let me just finish getting dressed and I’ll be ready to check out. Thank you.”

“Of course. Happy to help,” she steps back and closes the door.

——-

“You’re really good at this Dean.”

“Don’t sound so surprised Sammy. It’s not rocket science.”

“But you get Alexa in a way I somehow don’t. Like I pick something then you show me one and I think it’s exactly what Alexa would want.”

“It’s not all about Alexa though man,” at Sam questioning look he continues, “ok it is ‘her day’,” he air quotes and keeps going, “but you should like it too.”

“I guess it just doesn’t really matter. If I like the white cake, but she happens to like the yellow, it’s not going to ruin my day.”

Dean smiles, “ok. I get that. But promise me you’ll speak up for what you really want?”

“I will Dean.”

“Ok. Now, first dance song.”

Sam laughs, “no question, I wanna know what love is.”

Dean groans, “no Sammy, just, no. I can’t sit by and let you do that to your brand new marriage. That’s like choosing ‘I honestly love you’ or ‘hopelessly devoted to you’. Straight path to divorce.”

“Dean it’s kinda our song, and where did you even come up with that?”

“It can be in the playlist but not the first dance. Trust me. What about,” he starts typing and Sam watches with an amazed smile.  _ My brother is planning my wedding, and is awesome at it. _

“Dean, what would yours be?”

“Huh?” he doesn’t look up.

“If it’s too far over the line I get it, but, what would your first dance be to?”

Dean thinks, then smiles, “Zeppelin, Thank You.”

Sam runs through the song in his head, “damn. That’s a good one.”

“No taking it. I called dibs.”

Sam laughs, “no man. All yours.” The quiet is broken by Sam’s “huh. She um, she actually played this one song recently. Actually, hang on. Might have a couple options,” he starts typing again. “Here. How about one of these?” He brings up the lyrics for the three options, ‘Last Shot’, ‘Open Arms’, and ‘’Only You Can Love Me This Way’ and hands the laptop to his brother.,

Dean reads through them, then listens, and is then quiet for a moment before, “I’m taking ‘Last Shot’. You can have the other two. They both fit you guys oddly well.”

Sam smirks, “deal. And um, is there anything else we may need to negotiate?”

Dean keeps his focus on what he’s doing, “we’ll get there when we get there Sammy.”


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling accomplished, Alexa leaves the mall and starts driving back towards Lebanon. She runs through some options that she can do next and remembers their shopping lists. They need food as well as a few spell ingredients filled in their stock. Stopping to pick up the spell items first doesn’t take very long. She heads to the grocery and picks up what is on the list. She tries to think of a few more things they might need when her phone rings, “hey babe."

“Hey, where’re you at?”

“The store, what’s up?”

“Oh, well I was gonna say if you wanna come back you can.”

“You sure? I’m not cleaning up anything am I?

“Course not. Everything’s good here,” he laughs.

“Ok, then I’ll be home in a bit. I’m gonna need help bringing everything in.”

“Everything? What did you do?”

“Went shopping.”

“You, you went shopping?” she hears a snicker and knows Dean must be in the room too.

“Yeah, figured why not. Don’t worry. It’s not that bad, but I still don’t have enough arms to carry it all in.”

“Ahh, yeah, we’ll help.”

“Alright, be back in a bit.”

They hang up and Sam sets his phone on the table. “So she went on a shopping spree?”

“Apparently.”

“Hey, I wond-” he’s cut off when his phone starts playing ‘Angel’ again. “Hey Cas.”

“Again?” Sam raises his eyebrow. He laughs when his only response is a middle finger in his direction.

“Oh awesome, yeah, whenever is good. Alright, see you soon. Mom too?” There’s a pause. “Okay, later Cas,” he hangs up.

“So?”

“He and mom finished up so he’ll be home soon. And she’ll be coming by in a day or so too.”

“Oh ok. Just to visit?”

“I guess?”

“Huh,” he shrugs and gets up. “He’ll be home in what, five hours?”

“Something like that I think, why?”

“Just wondered. Wanna plan some more?”

“Sam, I’m cool with helping you guys plan, but shouldn’t you, I don’t know, talk to her first? Also, setting a date would be helpful.”

“Dean, I just think it it’d be easier to have everything ready to go first.”

“Sammy,” he starts but then thinks better of it and shakes his head, “nevermind.”

 

About ten minutes later they hear the bunker door and see Cas walk in. “Cas?”

“Hello Dean, Sam,” he walks down the stairs, “Dean, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck but agrees, “ahh, yeah. We can go to the bedroom.”

“Everything alright Cas?” Sam asks worriedly.

“Yes Sam, no need for concern.”

“Oh, okay,” he says to the air as the two walk down the hall.

He’s in the kitchen when the lights flicker. Setting his drink down he walks in the hall and looks around. There’s nothing in sight and he walks back to his phone. A few minutes later Dean and Cas walk in with easy smiles. “Hey Sammy, what do you want for dinner?”

“Uh, I take it the talk went well? And not sure, Lex should be home in a little bit and she may have picked up something.”

“Definitely a good talk, and oh ok. She get the stuff on the list?” Sam nods. “Then how about burgers?”

“That works.” Just then his phone rings, “Hey Baby,” pause, “we’ll be there in a minute,” he hangs up. “Lex is back.” The three make their way to the garage to help with bags. They walk in and see Alexa getting out. Opening the trunk the find a sea of bags.

“Hey Cas, back already? Alright boys, grab your pick, I got these,” she holds up the store bags and then heads inside.

Dividing the rest of the bags between them Dean leans in and nudges Sam’s arm, “what?”

“Dude, there was a very specific pink bag in her hand. Just sayin,” he smiles and winks.

“Dean, don’t meddle,” Cas steps past them.

______

After dinner they’re talking about their days when Dean breaks in, “what was this author’s name?”

“What? I don’t know. I went to ask him and he had left. I doubt he’s anyone big, he looked like any soccer dad,” she shrugs.

“Dean thought it was Chuck,” Sam says setting his beer down.

“Dean, you know that’s highly unlikely,” Cas adds.

“I’m not counting it out. Ever since she came back, all I’m saying.”

“Thanks Dean, but I doubt he’d be interested in me.”

“Thought so too,” he punctuates with his bottle.

“Cas did Mom say when she was stopping by? We may be able to pick up a hunt or something in the morning if it’ll be a few days,” he yawns.

“She didn’t say an exact time Sam, just that she had a few things to take care of and then she’d be by.”

“Hmm, ok.”

“You ready for bed, Babe?” Alexa asks and runs her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah think so.”

“You two should do that. Cas and I will be up a bit longer, just you know, something to keep in mind.”

“Dean!”

“All adults here Sammy.”

“Whatever dude, come on Lex, let’s go to bed,” he takes her hand and starts pulling her to their room.

“I guess I’m going to bed too. Night boys.” Walking in their room Sam sets his computer down and a notebook. Alexa immediately picks up the odd object and looks it over before holding it up to Sam, “I thought I was the only one to use a notebook. What is this?”

“The wedding,” Sam smiles, “well, a start.”

“You and Dean planned our wedding?”

“Again, a start. A very rough one too. You can still make any changes well, except for the couple things Dean called dibs on.”

Alexa’s eyes widen, “your talk was about planning the wedding? Or it turned into that?”

“Turned into,” he says sheepishly.

Alexa gets up and walks over to him, “Sam Winchester, I love you so much,” she smiles. “I um, actually had a few thoughts about it today too. How about we save your work, then we all sit down and talk? Dean and Cas included. If Dean has called dibs on anything, I don’t want to ruin their day either.”

“Dean said they’re not there, got a bit touchy, but you’re still amazing Babe,” he leans down and kisses her. The kiss quickly gains heat and she pulls back.

“Hang on to that. I picked up a surprise while I was out,” she winks. She picks up the pink bag and a few minutes later she steps out in the babydoll set. Sam’s jaw drops.

“Oh my god, that, you look, wow,” he openly stares as she walks over. Standing in front of him now, he gingerly runs his hand over the fabric and her skin. “You know you didn’t have to.”

“I know, and that’s what made me want to.”

He breaks into a wide smile and rakes up the flowing bottom portion to reveal her stomach. She quickly feels the knot of uncertainty form, but then it disappears as he presses featherlight kisses to the skin. “So beautiful,” his hands skim up her back under the material, “you really are even more gorgeous than when I first met you. And I thought nothing could top that,” he glances up to see her back arch into his touch, eyes closed, hands grasping his hair, and mouth parted ever so slightly. He’s so going to remember this.

__________________________________________

Still at the table Dean looks over at Cas, “wanna finish what we started when you got back, Angel?”

“Dean, that was purely your fault. You can’t feel that much without knowing the effect it’ll have on me,” he raises a single eyebrow above his intense blue eyes. 

Dean licks his lips, “yeah? What effect are you feeling now?”

“I believe you should clear the table while I get the lightbulbs.”

Dean stands in a flash, “son of a bitch,” he mumbles with a smile and places the plates in the sink. As Cas passes he feels a hand run across the base of his spine and sends a shiver through to his toes. Almost losing his balance he groans out a, “damn Cas,” and quickly follows after the angel. Walking into his room he quickly finds that Cas has only left enough room for him to open the door and step through, before he’s a breath from the plush lips.

“Hello Dean. Would you mind telling me what you and Sam were talking about earlier?”

Dean gulps, “um, just some stuff, and then it kinda lead to things about us. Like, finally taking those few days off.”

“I see. That would explain some of the feelings I was receiving. However, there were more that came across as you feeling undervalued, unsure, and unworthy. Now, I can’t have that, my beloved. I have worked far too hard to remedy that,” he pulls Dean to him in a searing kiss. Although it’s nothing short of hot and full of intent, it wasn’t full of the intention to get naked. It’s purpose was to make Dean aware of just how valued, worthy, and sure of their relationship he should be. Dean sighs into the kiss and when he pulls away, he presses his forehead against the angel’s chest. Of course Cas has no option but to place a kiss to the top of his head while cradling the base of his neck. 

“After Mom leaves, we’re so going away,” Dean mumbles into the dress shirt.

“I’d like that, Dean.”

Dean pulls back and straightens, “why was she so eager to spend time with you, anyway? I mean, I see the appeal, but,” he drifts of with a wink.

“She insisted that we don’t get to spend much time together, alone.”

“Son of a bitch. She wants to get to know you,” he runs his hands over his face. When his eyes open again he’s looking at a very confused blue-eyed angel. Head tilt and all.

“I do not understand Dean, she does know me.”

“No man, like, remember how we had the talk about how it’s important for a girl and her mother in law to get along?”

“Yes,” he agrees still unsure what this has to do with him.

“Exactly, Babe. She wants the two of you to get along too with our new, uh, relationship development.”

This seems to cause greater confusion, “what new development? I have not discussed the increase of our bond.”

“No, Cas, um, I meant, we have a relationship now. And I guess she sees it as serious enough to take the same steps she’s taking with Lex, with you,” he blushes.

“I see. Then I suppose she’s not the only one that sees it as that serious.”

“What?”

“Well, I may not know the fine details of human courtship, but I do believe it would be an accurate assessment to equate our relationship seriousness to that of Sam and Alexa’s, if not in name.”

Dean can’t help but stare wide-eyed as he’s hit with so much emotion he’s unsure if they’re only his. Finally he manages to stutter out a feeble, ‘C-cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Did I um, am I missing something?”

“I don’t believe so. We are in a committed relationship, are we not?” He watches Dean nod, then continues, “we live together, and even share a bed?” Again the hunter nods. “And this relationship is long-term, equal give and take, offers acceptance, protection, and something quite more profound than ‘casual’, correct?”

“Of course,” Dean easily agrees.

“Then how is that different? I don’t feel like we need to conform to any standard relationship progression. Remember, we wrote our own damn book, Dean,” he winks.

“Don’t ever change Cas,” Dean smiles and runs his hand through his angel’s soft hair.”Well, you can change out of those clothes,” he winks. Cas sighs and starts to slowly pull off his tie. Dean licks his lips and watches with rapt eyes. After watching Cas slide of his jackets he clears his throat, “ya know, I could, uh, help, with that.” He looks up to see Cas looking with intense eyes and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He rests his arms on Dean’s shoulders, lacing his fingers behind the hunter’s head. Without a word he raises an eyebrow and Dean accepts the challenge, crashing his lips into Cas’s.


End file.
